


Not The Queen Daddy Expected Her To Be

by fromthechaos



Series: Daddy Always Told Us To Share [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Champ Hardy is a douchebag, Consent Issues, F/F, F/M, High School, Incest, Not technically underage because age of consent is 16 in Alberta CA and she'd be 17 here, Prom, Prom Queen, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, but possibly underage to you, stop judging me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthechaos/pseuds/fromthechaos
Summary: Taken directly from conversation in "Daddy Was A Lawman, Too" when Waverly tells Nicole "She told me I looked ‘fuckable’ in my prom dress…"





	Not The Queen Daddy Expected Her To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electricsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricsymphony/gifts), [parisoriginal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisoriginal/gifts).



> The usual, blah blah blah Incest, don't be an asshole, I'm sorry if this offends anyone...
> 
> For my dear electricsymphony for being the best beta a girl could ask for, fuck the fonts! And parisoriginal, I hope you enjoy this and your other presents

Waverly stood in front of the mirror on a cool, crisp spring afternoon in Purgatory, working her fingers carefully through her hair, making an intricate braid, weaving a string of pearls into it as she worked. She pinned it carefully, turning left and right to check that it looked right. She grinned proudly, tracing her fingers over the pearls. They were once her mother's pearl necklace that she wore at her wedding where she became an Earp, long before she was born. Gus had found them in the hope chest that Wendy left behind at the McCready’s for Willa, Wynonna and Waverly. The youngest Earp sighed and mentally corrected herself, for Wynonna and Waverly… Willa would never see what was inside that chest. She felt a twinge of guilt over her lack of sadness over her oldest sister's fate—but she was unquestionably _awful_ to Waverly so… she shook it off, turning to the deep blue dress hanging on the back of her door, the light catching the soft sparkles in the fabric, a smile spreading across her lips as she lifted it off of the hanger.  Waverly shimmied into the dress, careful to not mess up her braids, reaching behind herself to zip it up. She sighed, frustrated that her petite arms couldn’t reach the zipper. “Gus? Wynonna?” She wriggled, trying to reach it again. “Can someone zip me up?”

Waverly’s door opened slowly, blue eyes peering in. “Hey butthead were… you… _whoa_.” Wynonna stepped in. “Holy shit. So you’re going to prom?”

“I’ve literally been talking about it for weeks, Wy. Steph, Chrissy, Amber, Jenny and I are all princesses on the court? I could be prom queen? I’ve been planning tonight for _ever_. First pictures at Chrissy’s with the girls and their dates and Champ, and then Sheriff Nedley got us a limo which we’re taking to the dance, and then we’re going to an after party at Banff Lodge.”

“An after party? At a hotel? Right.” Wynonna scoffed and walked up behind Waverly being uncharacteristically gentle, zipping her dress up with a quirk of her lips Waverly couldn’t see. “Sounds like there’s gonna be a whole little drinkin and fuckin if I know your friends and especially your boyfriend.” She ran her hands down Waverly’s sides, slightly more possessive than either expected -- or perhaps Waverly was just projecting her own uncertainty onto Wy--her sister had never been one for hesitance, certainly--taking in the vision that was her baby sister before swatting her ass playfully. “Especially with you looking fuckable as _all_ hell in that dress; god damn kid, when did you get hips? And dat ass, huh?”

“Somewhere between St. Victoria’s and Juvie, probably.” Waverly snapped, swatting Wynonna’s hands away despite the shivers that were turning her spine into a race track at such an intimate touch by her own _sister_. “Champ is a gentleman, Wynonna. It’s just a party, Uncle Curtis is picking me up at one because he doesn’t want me staying the night at the hotel because—“

“Because he also doesn’t trust Chump.” Wynonna walked to the door briskly without a hint of fanfare, not that Waverly was expecting any. “Have fun at prom, I have a bus to catch.” Her words were cool and indifferent, but cut into Waverly nonetheless with a sharpness she refused to acknowledge.

“A bus… Wynonna are you leaving again?” The ‘ _me’_ in the sentence between ‘leaving’ and ‘again’ was omitted but both sisters knew it hung heavily between them. Tears pricked in the crevices of Waverly’s eyes as they met her sister’s.

“Yeah, I can’t live like this anymore, kiddo. Not everyone in Purgatory can be prom queen. Especially not an _Earp_.” She shook her head, grabbing the duffel bag in the hallway. “Good luck tonight. With the crown and the fucking. But don’t be too sore when you don’t get the crown. I left a bad taste in their mouth and you’re still an Earp, not a McCready.” There was a disgust in Wynonna’s eyes that Waverly wasn’t used to seeing when she looked at her. The patented glare that was usually saved for the rest of Purgatory.

“Maybe I wish I wasn’t an Earp, but at least I’m not a bitch!” She spat back, pressing her fingertips into the corners of her eyes, trying to will the tears that threatened her perfectly applied makeup back. “Have fun running away, Wynonna. Good fucking luck yourself with _that_!”

“Whatever,” the older Earp muttered under her breath, slamming the bedroom door behind her as she all but ran from the farmhouse, past her confused aunt and uncle and toward the prairie, with an urgency so utterly unfamiliar to the eldest Earp.

Waverly sank down into her bed, staring at herself in the mirror, holding in her tears and the sobs that threatened to burst out of her like every repressed memory of the first six years of her life. She took a dozen slow, calming breaths, composing herself slowly before retouching her makeup and grabbing her clutch. She smiled sweetly as she descended the stairs to her waiting aunt and uncle.

“Everything alright, darlin?” Curtis’s voice was gruff but caring, while Gus’s eyes did all of her talking for her.

“Yeah, of course, Wynonna… is just being Wynonna. I’m sure she’ll come back eventually…” Waverly sighed softly. “I won’t let her ruin tonight though!”

“That’s right, Miss Prom Princess!” Gus smiled warmly. “You show them what it really means to be an Earp, you hear?”

“How about I show them what it means to be _Waverly_ and we leave it at that?”

Gus raised an eyebrow, nodding, “I suppose you aren’t wrong there, sweetheart,” she placed her hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently, “but that doesn’t mean you can’t _also_ show them what it means to be an _Earp._ ”

Her bottom lip trembled as she nodded, throat tight. “Thanks, Aunt Gus…” Waverly leaned forward into the older woman, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly, steeling herself in her aunt’s embrace before pulling back the glint in her eyes determined and emboldened by the silent support. “Did you want any pictures here?”

“Of course we do, you look amazing! Any pictures of you without that moron touching you I can get, the better.”

“Why does everyone hate Champ so much… I mean, he’s not perfect but…”

“But you love him… we know.”

Waverly smiled weakly. “Right…” she trailed off, suddenly unsure of the words Gus was saying for her, despite having said them to Champ over and over again over the past few months. “I know he’s not terribly smart,” _he was held back four times, Waverly, he should have graduated in ‘09,_ “and he’s not always… thoughtful,” _he’s selfish as they come, babygirl,_ “but he loves me and he treats me well,” _he cheats you well, you mean,_ “and he’s not hard on the eyes!” She chuckled awkwardly, shrugging, trying to force the smile on her face to drown out the whispering voice of her older sister in the back of her mind. Waverly adjusted herself, standing on the steps of the McCready’s farmhouse, smiling blithely for the photos that Gus insisted on snapping about a hundred of.

“Bless your heart, Waverly, you look so much like Wendy right now…” Gus breathed in a half-whisper, pulling her niece into a warm embrace.

“I miss mama, too, Aunt Gus… I…”

“I know, angel. We all do,” she squeezed her gently. “Believe me, if I knew where she was right now, I’d have half a mind to put her over my knee with a juniper switch for leaving you girls with Ward and all of his half-cocked delusions, passing them onto Wynonna like a goddamn fever…”

Waverly looked down to the side, nodding half-heartedly. “Yeah,” she agreed, “Crazy, huh?”

Curtis cleared his throat, jangling his keys a little. “Better get ya goin, eh, Wave? ‘Else your whole motley crew is gonna leave withoutcha.”

“Yeah,” she nodded and hugged Gus one last time. “Thank you so much… for the dress and the--”

“You never have to thank me for anything, sweetheart. You’re family and you’re our little wonder. Go out there and remind them what an Earp can be, alright?”

The drive over to the Nedley’s house near the Sheriff's station was as uneventful as it was quiet. It wasn’t until they arrived at the house, her friends waiting around the wraparound veranda talking animatedly, that her Uncle Curtis turned to her. “Listen, Waverly,” he started, gruffly, “I know you love your friends and you love your…” his eyes flicked to Champ who was wearing a suit coat over a tee shirt with a tuxedo printed on it and ripped jeans with his rodeo buckle shined to perfection, “ _boyfriend_ but… you’re strong as hell and smarter than all the brains in Purgatory combined… if at any point you wanna go? You don’t feel comfortable? You call me, and I’ll be there quicker’n any of your friends can rope anything, y’hear?”

“Of course, Uncle Curtis. Thank you. I love you. I won’t do anything that would disappoint you.”

He smiled gruffly. “I know you won’t. G’on now, have some fun. You more than anyone in this god forsaken pit of hell deserve it, and God knows the town don’t deserve you. I’ll be waitin’ for your call if you change y’er mind, but I’ll see you at the Lodge ‘round one if ya stick ‘em out.”

“Thanks, Uncle Curtis,” Waverly smiled, leaning over to kiss her Uncle’s stubbled cheek before climbing out of the cab, waving at her friends.

Chrissy met her partway, gasping. “Oh my GOD Waverly, you look soooo pretty! Those pearls are amazing, where did you get them?”

“They were my mother’s! She wore them when she married my dad and Aunt Gus said I could use them.”

“I wouldn’t have even thought of putting something like that in my hair! You really are a genius, Waverly.”

“Don’t go givin’ her a big head now, Chrissy!” Champ’s voice cut through the air, welcomed or unwelcomed she wasn’t sure, and didn’t spare a moment thinking further on. “We still want her to fit in the limo, eh?” He sauntered over, hands on his belt buckle like he fancied himself John Wayne. “You do look smokin’ hot though, Waverly. I’m gonna be the luckiest guy there!”

“Champ… you look…” Waverly couldn’t mask her disappointment. “You couldn’t find a real tux?”

“Babe, this look is iconic! I’ve worn this to like, four weddings and five proms.”

“Of course you have…”

“Are we just gonna stand around here talking about stupid shit, or are we gonna take pictures and go to prom so I can be crowned fucking queen already?” Stephanie’s shrill voice cut through their conversation, ending it before it could go any further.

Waverly smiled brightly at her, “Of course we’re going to take pictures! You both look awesome!” She squeezed Chrissy’s hands and led the two over to where Steph and her boyfriend were waiting.

Sheriff Nedley bristled a little, the camera getting sweaty in his hands. “You look lovely, Waverly,” he smiled politely, “you look just like your mother.”

“Dude, your mom must have been a fuckin’ babe, Waverly. I mean, between you and Wynonna, _fuck_. That’s one hot family.”

“Can we please not ruin this by talking about my family?” The youngest Earp’s voice was tense, the shift in conversation clearly not a part of her detailed plan for Prom 2013.

“Alright, then, kids, let’s take this picture so you can be on your way.”

The pictures, limo ride, and dance itself went exactly as Waverly imagined until the moment when she and Chrissy were both holding Steph’s hands, waiting to hear them crown _Stephanie Jones_ the queen of Purg High’s 2013 prom, when the name no one expected cut through the tense silence. “WAVERLY EARP!” Waverly stood in stunned silence as Steph ripped her hands away and gave Waverly a cold glare. “Are you fucking kidding me?” She gaped, storming out of the gymnasium as a spotlight swept across the crowd and landed on Waverly, who looked at Chrissy incredulously and mouthed _me?!_

“FUCK YEAH! MY GIRLFRIEND IS PROM QUEEN!” Champ shouted over the applause with a slur to his words as he threw his arms around Waverly, kissing her lewdly on the mouth before Chrissy could pry them apart and usher her friend up to the stage next to Perry Croft’s younger brother Alistair, who had just been crowned King. The pair danced their obligatory dance, Alistair pressing a soft kiss to Waverly’s cheek, whispering a congratulations in her ear before returning to his date, a girl named Kim from their cheer squad who flashed her a thumbs up. She returned it with a blush before walking over to her group of friends, conspicuously minus Steph and her date. Waverly felt like she was walking on air. Here she was, an _Earp_ and _prom queen!_ Her heart soared in her chest. She pulled her phone out of her clutch, texting Wynonna, grinning stupidly.

_ >>Wy, I did it! I’m fucking Prom Queen! _

_ >>Way 2 go babygirl. I just knew you could stick it to the man by being a Barbie doll in their stupid prom charade. You’re better than prom queen, you know. But hey, live up to their expectations of mediocrity, kid. Hey, look, autocorrect capitalized Barbie! _

Waverly scowled at her phone and shoved it back into her purse. Mere seconds later she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist. “Wanna ditch this place and head up to the lodge a little early? Get tha partay started?”

“Champ, I still have to go take the prom court photo…”

“Says who? You’re the queen, aren’t you?”

“Gus wants a copy,” she lied to him as easily as he ever lied to her. “You know, for the house.”

“Pshh.” Champ scoffed, “Whatever, loser. I’ll be waiting in the limo with the guys getting high.”

“Fun,” she murmured, “I’ll see you out there.”

“Don’t worry baby, I brought plenty of weed and some other,” he wiggled his eyebrows in a way that looked like it was supposed to be sexy but came off uncoordinated and sad, “partay favours!”

“Can’t wait,” Waverly smiled despite her irritation, watching him walk away. The photos passed quicker than Waverly would have liked, with her and Chrissy waving goodbyes to everyone in the court who had who had shown up for the photo, making their way to the limo into towards the mountains and the lodge. Waverly’s heart fluttered when they drove past the shadowed expanse of the Earp Homestead on the way out of town, watching her childhood home pass by in the dark of night, a knot of something between longing, hurt, nostalgia, and bitterness tightening beneath her belly button. She raised a hand to the window, touching it as if the ghost of Wynonna past might see the gesture and feel it in her heart. The moment of sentimentality was quickly soured by the hands that found their way into Waverly’s lap, groping and grasping at the shimmering fabric in an attempt to gain purchase at her thighs apex. “Baaabe,” Champs words slurred and vibrated with the drugs traversing his brain, “I can’t wait to giiive ya—you a pearl necklace to match-ch-ch your hair!”

Waverly couldn’t mask the disgust that bubbled up to her face from the nauseous pit in her stomach at his words. “Eugghhh gross, Champ! Please don’t ever _give_ me a pearl necklace or talk about my mother’s pearls in relation to _anything_ that comes out of your penis. Ew!”

“Awwwwh c’mon babe, thaaat was hilarious!” He shifted to pin her against the window, his arms draped on either side of her head,boxing her in. “I’ve been holding onta that one all fugginn’ night, don’ be a bishh, Waaayverly!”

Waverly felt a panic rise up in her chest as one of his hands balled the fabric of her dress in his hand, yanking it up. “Please stop,” she mumbled, her voice as small as she felt.

“Nuh, Wave, c’mon baaaaabe!” His hand was on her thigh, “we have to celebrate you! Your queenliness! Your hiiiigh-ness!” He snorted and chuckled and Waverly groped for the door handle.

“Please ask the driver to stop.” She asserted, trying to make eye contact with Chrissy or her date, who were too busy looking anywhere but her. “Please… Chrissy? I want to get out.” She hated the whine in her voice, but knew if she played to her pity, her friend would give in. Chrissy nodded and shifted toward the partition but the limo was slowing to a stop anyway. The door opened and Waverly ducked under Champ’s arm, stumbling out into the driver.

“Is everything alright, Miss?” The driver’s eyes were equal parts weary and worried.

“It’s fine, I—I’m fine. I just… I can’t… I need to go home. I can… I can walk home, we just passed it. Thank you.”

Waverly turned back to Chrissy, “Go on, go to the party, have fun, I just… I need to go home. I’ll wait for Uncle Curtis at the Homestead. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay… call my dad if anything happens before Curtis gets to you… and text me when you get home… please.”

A curt nod was Waverly’s only response to her friend before turning on her pristine heel and walking down the pothole laden road back toward the Homestead and the ghosts of her past. A cold wind blew down from the mountains, where even in May it was still snowing, and wrapped around Waverly like a blanket, causing a shiver to run through her entire body. She tugged the flimsy shawl that came with her dress up around her shoulders, gripping her phone tightly in one hand as the flashlight function on her phone did its best to light her way home. _I told you that Chump only wanted one thing,_ Wynonna’s voice rang out in her head. Waverly’s cheeks flushed, feeling the spectre of her older sister's hands fluttering over her hips as she crossed onto the Homestead’s property, the small ranch house revealing itself in the silver moon light as the clouds drifted past. Waverly hiked her skirt up, moving faster towards the house as the cold of the wind started to bite at her bare shoulders, the thin shawl flapping noisily in the wind. Just as Waverly reached the door, the shawl slipped from her grasp and fluttered down to the end of the porch and off into the prairie, a shadow following her sister as far away from Purgatory and Waverly as they could get. She scowled, but her heart couldn’t quite catch up to her face as it ached at the thought of Wynonna, probably gone for good this time. Opening the door, Waverly slipped into the dark house, shining her phone's flashlight around. “I wonder if Uncle Curtis has kept the generator fueled…” she murmured to herself, reaching for the light switch, flipping it with a sigh of relief as the hallway and stairs lit up, a decade’s worth of dust and abandonment evident on every surface. There were footprints and smudges in the dust, evidence of Uncle Curtis’s basic maintenance in the big boot prints, and others of Wynonna sneaking into the house to do god knows what—or whom—in the smaller prints. Waverly followed the smaller boot prints back to the room she and Wynonna used to share when they were little. The small bed Waverly used to sleep in was a mess, stuffing ripped out of the mattress like someone had torn it open searching for something.

_Yeah searching for why the hell your sweet little ass is hanging out at the Homestead instead of getting that booty home where it’s safe, ya idiot!_

“Get out of my head, Wynonna…” the younger Earp growled under her breath at her own self-inflicted subconscious torture.

_You’re the only one here, babygirl, you, those hips, and that dress that makes that ass look so good._

Waverly sighed in frustration, “Why the fuck am I imagining my sister talking about my ass? Ugh what is wrong with me??”

_It may be the only thing right with you, babygirl. Admit it to yourself… the way you felt when I touched you… I felt that shiver, right before I smacked your tight little tush… have you thought about it before? Hmm? Me corrupting you with my hands? My mouth? You didn’t push me away the way you push Chump away, did you? Would you?_

“DAMMIT, WYNONNA, I SAID STOP IT!” Clapping her hands on her head, Waverly turned suddenly to shake the words away, her skirt kicking up a small plume of dust and cobwebs and her crown tumbling off her head, rolling and skittering into the closet with a soft clatter. “Of course no one fucked up _your_ bed,” she scoffed, walking over. There was an odd sort of lump under the tattered quilt on her bed which Waverly immediately stooped to investigate. Pulling back the quilt revealed a soft, tasseled leather jacket, the very one she often watched retreating from the McCready’s house as Wynonna went off to pull some crazy stunt or leave her, whether in handcuffs or with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder to run off with the banditos. She picked it up carefully, half afraid it was booby trapped by the ghost of Willa, or worse, but it was just soft, supple leather. Waverly carefully turned it over in her hands, pressing it gently against her cheek. She could still smell Wynonna on it, that subtle mix of marijuana smoke, sandalwood, peppermint, and whiskey—she could almost convince herself it was still warm, that Wynonna had left it for her to find, that she had just been here, touching her by proxy. Her heart swelled at the thought, shifting to slip into the jacket. It was a little too big for her, the sleeves hanging long on her petite frame, but it was warm all the same. She pulled it tight around her, settling into the bed, sighing. “I can’t believe you left me again, Wynonna. Gus keeps threatening to send me to a shrink and you’re not helping things, you know?” Waverly closed her eyes and Wynonna was leaning in the doorway, smirking, arms folded.

“Aww babygirl, I didn’t know you cared so much. Oh, good, you found my jacket.” She sat on the bed next to her sister, reaching out, running her fingers over the beads in her hair. “I can’t believe Champ offered you a pearl necklace, how tacky. Just zero tact, and that’s coming from me.”

Waverly smiled, keening into her touch. “Please stop talking about him… you’re here…”

“Babygirl, he almost—“

A hard glare silenced the older Earp. “Please. Wynonna… we have more interesting things to talk about…”

“Yeah, like how you have a total wetty right now sitting in bed with your hot older sister.”

“Did you really just quote Jennifer’s Body?” Waverly rolled her eyes.

“Boo, x-out Waverly.” Wynonna made an X shaped gesture over Waverly and the two giggled together.

“I’m gonna miss watching that with you.”

“Me too. Cannibalistic cheerleaders is such an interesting genre crossover for the two of us.”

“Don’t use all your five dollar words at once, Wynonna. You might get a headache.” Waverly pretended not to notice the way her skirt was pulling up as Wy stroked her thigh gently, hiking it closer and closer to her hip. She sought out her older sister’s free hand with her opposite, palming her hand over hers, lacing their fingers together and lifting Wynonna’s hand to her lips in a tender kiss against her palm. “I don’t want you to go, Wy…” Her voice was small and hushed against the near intersection of her head and life lines. “Please don’t go.” Her hand was under her skirt now, blunt nails tracing over the olive skin of her thigh.

“Do you want me to stay with you tonight, Waves?”

Waverly understood the question Wynonna wasn’t asking. “I want _you_ , Wynonna.”

Their lips crashed together in a kiss that was both desperate and tender, needy and selfless. Waverly didn’t even wait for Wynonna’s tongue against her lips, but darted her own out to meet it first when she felt her lips part. One moaned into the other’s gasp, and with a shift and a rustle, the shimmering deep blue fabric of Waverly’s dress was pressed up around her waist, and Wynonna’s fingers teased along the waistband of the lacy panties that were revealed. The kiss broke wet and sloppy as they panted in each other’s breath. “Are you sure, babygirl?”

“I’m not sure of anything right now besides how much I love you. Please, Nonna.”

“It’s a good thing you’re wearing that jacket, because I swear to god if you were sitting on it and you got come all over it, I would kill you, babygirl.” Two fingers dipped under the delicate lace, caressing over the soft tuft of curls at the apex of her thighs before moving down further to the wet slit, teasing between Waverly’s lips, fingertips continuing down to the source of the heat and the wetness while a thumb lagged behind to tease around the stiffening, throbbing nub of the younger girl’s clit. Waverly let out a loud cry as her clit received attention it rarely got at the hands of someone else, clapping her hand over her mouth when she worried the sound would echo out over the prairies of Purgatory and Gus, or Curtis, or worse Champ, would know what they were doing, the sin they were committing. “Babygirl…” Wynonna panted softly against her neck, when did she get there, Waverly wondered vaguely. “Babygirl, tell me what you want.”

“I want you, Wynonna… I don’t even… aaah… know what to ask for. I’ve never done this… I… _Oh!”_ She gasped as Wynonna pressed two fingers into her, her thumb nail grating across the sensitive flesh of her clit. “Oh, oh, _fuck_ yes, Wynonna, fuck me! Please fuck me!”

Wynonna grinned wolfishly, her teeth bare and sharp against Waverly’s skin, sucking a dark, damning bruise into it. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear you say that, babygirl. Fuck, I’ve wanted you so badly… for so long…”

“I’m yours, Wynonna, always have been,” Waverly whimpered, thrashing up against Wynonna’s hand as the sensation of pleasure wrapped around her body like tendrils, lifting her and pushing her back down like a rag doll surrendering control of her own body. When her sister pressed a third finger into her, Waverly cried out her name, long and ragged, like a scream, desperate and uninhibited. “FUCK! Fuck Wynonna! Oh god… oh god…” She could feel her body tensing, her walls quaking and twitching around the elder Earp’s long, nimble fingers as they twisted, curled, spread, and raked against the rough bundle of nerves inside her. “I-I-I’m--Wynonna! Wynonna I’m gonna… I’m--” Her sister’s mouth was on hers before she could finish the stuttered declaration of her peak, moaning into her mouth instead, writhing and gasping on the dusty bed as waves of pleasure crested over her, having a real orgasm for the first time in her life, not counting the dozens she’d faked for Champ over the last year.

Wynonna broke the kiss, nipping at her bottom lip before pulling back entirely. “You okay, babygirl?” There was uncharacteristic worry and concern in the glittering, lust-blown blue eyes that locked with green.

“Yeah I just… I’ve never…”

“You mean Champ’s never given you a little death? Huh. You’d think with all that video game playing he does he’d understand how to at least button mash.” She flicked Waverly’s clit lightly and the younger sister cried out, clenching her thighs together. “Too much? Wow, kid, you’re so tightly coiled. I could probably get another two or three out of you.”

Waverly shook her head, “No… Nonna, I don’t want to ruin this. Besides, I need to--”

“No, you don’t. Waverly… this was never about me. It could only be about you. At least now you know how you feel… and how I feel… and we’ll always have this. We’ll always have--”

 _“Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough, Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again…”_ Waverly’s eyes shot open in the empty room, lit only by the screen of her phone as it blared her ringtone. She panted softly, looking around. “Wynonna?” She whimpered, realizing she was alone, that everything that just happened was a fantasy in her head. “Maybe I do need therapy… fuck…” She shifted, smiling at the picture that came up when he called of her, Curtis, and Wynonna sitting on a fence at their ranch, the sunset and the Rockies behind them, before swiping across to answer the call, staring at the strings of her own come stretching between her fingers as she pulled her hand out from between her thighs. “Hey… Uncle Curtis… I was about to call you… I ended up at the Homestead… Yeah, I just… I didn’t like the way the evening was going so I had the limo driver drop me somewhere familiar. Can you come pick me up?”

* * *

Nicole pushed up from between Waverly’s thighs, her girlfriend’s juices still wet on her lips, “So she was never there?”

“Nope,” Waverly hummed, a bead of sweat running down her cheek, “Don’t stop, baby…”

She grinned, pushing her hair back, “Don’t worry, _I’ll_ give you another two or three, baby.” She winked, “But so, that was just… a revved up fantasy that prom queen Waverly had in her sister’s dirty bed?”

“Mmmhm. That’s when I knew I wanted her. I’ve been fantasizing about her for four years. The only orgasms I ever had with Champ were when I thought about her.”

“Wait so when we--”

“Oh, Nic, baby, no, those were all you. Except right now, I’d say that was equal parts your tongue and me remembering that night.”

“Awww you got yourself off with your own story? How cute.” She teased, pressing two fingers back into Waverly and curling them, smirking at the string of expletives that fell from her pouting lips. “So you really want to do this? Tomorrow? We call Wynonna and… we make this happen?”

“Yeah… You might have been fantasizing about this for the last few months, but I’ve got years on you of waiting for this to happen.”

“Maybe I should hold off on the two or three more… we’re gonna need so much energy for tomorrow when we do this.”

“Don’t be a fucking tease, Nicole, at least one more. You promised.”

“So I did. I just hope Wynonna’s not jealous… you know, that I gave you more orgasms than the fantasy prom night version of her.” She pursed her lips, pumping her fingers lazily in and out of Waverly. Her tone held more than a tint of mischief in them, barely obscuring the lust and intrigue beneath. “So whatever happened to that jacket?”

Her girlfriend’s devious grin wasn’t at all unexpected, but it still shot a string of hot lust through Nicole. “I mailed it to her,” Waverly paused here, enjoying every second of Nicole’s hot, flushed cheeks enough to toy with her just a little before the pièce de résistance, “With that night’s panties in the pocket.”

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE END WAYHAUGHT! For reference, this takes place during the plotting of Wynonna's seduction, as Nicole described it: “We fucked all night talking about you, Wynonna. That’s what you wanted to hear, right? When she was inside of me, I was talking about you. When I was going down on her, she was telling me about your fun that you had together. We had so much fun talking about you, we had to invite you over for some of it.”


End file.
